Digimon Fusion
, pronounced ''Digimon Cross Wars, is the title of the sixth season in the Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongo. It is currently set to debut in July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi, making it the first series in the franchise to air on another network in Japan (Fuji Television aired all other seasons prior to Xros Wars). Three and a quarter years after the end of the fifth season, a new sixth series was confirmed by Bandai for the Digimon anime. The official name of the series was revealed in the June issue of Shueisha's V Jump magazine. It is set to air in Japan on July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi. Among the Digimon to be included in this new series are Shoutmon (the main character, Taiki Kudou's partner), Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Greymon, Monitamon, Starmon, and Shoutmon X4. Early pictures demonstrate that the character designs in Xros Wars will be more like the first four seasons than the ones seen in Data Squad, such as the main character wearing a pair of goggles. The premiere of this new series will coincide with a series of straps that will be sold in capsule toy vending machines by the end of July. No official word has been confirmed on whether it will be dubbed and aired in North America or Europe, yet. Plot summary The are multiple armies in the Digital World, Team Xros Heart, the Blue Flare army, the Twilight army, and the Bagura Empire. Episodes :For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes Digimon Xros Wars aired on TV Asahi in Japan on July 6. Characters Main characters Xros Heart *'Ballistamon': A Machine Digimon that looks like a blue beetle. It can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon to form Shoutmon X2. *'Dorulumon': A Beast Digimon that looks like a tawny wolf. It can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon to form the Dorulu Cannon, or Digi-Xros with Shoutmon X2 to form Shoutmon X3. *'Starmon': A Major Digimon that looks like a yellow star. It can Digi-Xros with its subordinate Pickmon to become the Star Sword, which can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon X3 to become Shoutmon X4. *'Pickmon': Small digimon in the shape of a guitar pick with arms and legs. They come in a variety of colors. They serve under Starmon and can Digi-Xros with its leader to become the Star Sword. *'Cutemon': A small pink bunny-like digimon who wears headphones and a scarf.http://www.toysnjoys.com/digimon/xroswars2010figurecollection.jpg *'Dondokomon': A small Digimon shaped like a Taiko drum. Blue Flare *'MailBirdramon': A Machine Digimon shaped like a blue robotic bird. Twilight *'Monitamon': A Mutant Digimon which serves as a spy for Nene. Villains Bagura Empire *'Baguramon': Leader of the Bagura Empire. *'MadLeomon': A zombie digimon. *'Tactimon' *'Lilithmon' *'Blastmon' Digital World Theme Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Sonar Pocket 'Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart!'http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] Category:Anime